


An Angel and A Demon Walk Into A Bar

by Redgirl_78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgirl_78/pseuds/Redgirl_78
Summary: Porn, absolutely nothing but lesbian porn. That's all. Didn't even bother with a plot, just went for the porn.Decided there is a severe lack of significant lack of exclusively lesbian stories in this fandom. Yes I love my guys, and Wincest rules, but my girls need some action too.





	

As soon as Meg walked into the dimly lit dive bar she saw her.  Never mind her demonic ability to see the white aura surrounding the angel, instead it was the long silky red hair and amazing ass that Meg noticed.

Anna was hot, much too hot to be that pure.  But then again if it’s one thing Meg knows, it’s that angels are pretty fucking far from pure.

“So, should I use the line, ‘Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?’ because I know it did, and it’s a shit line.” Meg laughed and signaled the bartender to get her whatever Anna was drinking.

Anna smiled “If you want a shot at getting into these panties tonight you won’t”

Now it was Meg’s turn to cock a half smile.  “Beautiful and snarky, I like that.  So, tell me then, what line did Dean Winchester use?”

“He didn’t, I hit on him.  What can I say, it was my last night on earth and I was horny?  He wasn’t too shabby, but still got the impression he wasn’t quite into me.  IF ya know what I mean.” Anna winked

“Oh, I know! I know more than you think I do.  Remember I possessed Sam for a hot minute back in the day and let me tell you, the thoughts that boy had about his brother . . . OH SHIT I’ve watched porn that wasn’t that detailed.” Meg downed her drink, turned to Anna and slid a finger along the exposed skin just over the waistband of the back of her jeans. “So, it’s kind of a foregone conclusion we’re gonna end up naked together, the question is how much time are we going to waste till we get there?”

Anna reached over and ran one finger down the side of Meg’s face, the leaned over and brushed her lips against hers.  “As long as it takes to walk out that door and get where we’re going.”

“I have a place in mind, if you don’t mind flying a bit that is.” Meg licked her lips.

“Not at all” Anna slid an arm around Meg and the girls walked out the door together, pausing only a split second before disappearing.

The room was small, but charming.  A large antique iron bed, draped in soft white fabric dominated one wall.  The rest of the room was appointed with a comfortable sofa, two armchairs, and a few side tables.  A mirrored door revealed a small bathroom, complete with a large clawfoot tub.  Across the room a set of French doors opened into a small private garden strung with twinkling white lights that resembled stars. 

Anna smiled “Where are we?”

Meg stepped to Anna sliding her arms around the angel’s waist, “Oh just a little place I keep just for me, and a few special guests.  We’re in New Orleans, not too far from the French Quarter.  This building used to belong to Marie Laveau, the famous voodoo priestess?  I knew her back in the day.  Now these sweet boys run it as a B&B, but this room is mine anytime I want it.”

Anna put her arms around Meg and pulled her in for a kiss.  Their lips touched, and both women shuddered.  Anna pushed Meg’s jacket off her shoulders and tossed it to one side.  Then grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted it off. 

“Mmmm, just like I thought, no bra.” Anna fingers brushed lightly over Meg’s nipples instantly bringing them to tight peaks. She lowered her head and licked across one with the flat of her tongue, then blew a small puff of air over it, making it harden to a small pebble.  Sealing her lips around it, she flicked her tongue across it, then bit down gently eliciting a gentle moan from Meg.  

“Hey, no fair” Meg purred as she unbuttoned Anna’s blouse.  “Now how’d you know I just love black lace” Meg’s fingers toyed with Anna’s bra, before reaching around and unhooking it.

Meg’s breath caught in her throat when she saw Anna’s tits.  Soft and pale with amazing bubblegum pink nipples that made her mouth water.  Meg stroked Anna’s tits, marveling at how soft they were.  She pulled Anna to her and crushed her mouth with hers.  Her tongue darting in, feeling the incredible softness inside.  Meg caught Anna’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled playfully. 

Anna pushed Meg backwards, until her legs hit the bed, then pushes her back until she’s laying down.  Meg propped herself up on her elbows as Anna unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, lifting up as she pulled them off.  “Hmm no bra, and no panties.  You really are evil, aren’t you?” Anna stood looking down at Meg, admiring her tight little demon body.  Firm tits, creamy white skin, and the best surprise of all, a sweet little patch of dark hair between her legs.

“I love it that your pussy isn’t bare” Anna smiled as she undid her jeans and let them slip off tugging her panties along with them.  “And I hope you don’t mind, I’m not either”

Meg sat up and grabbed Anna’s hips pulling her to her.  She ran her fingers through the dark red curls between Anna’s legs “Fuck yeah baby, fire crotch, nice.”  She slid one finger down into Anna’s slit, hissing when she felt how wet she was already.  She brought the finger, now shining with Anna’s juices, up to her mouth and sucked it clean. 

Meg pushed herself up onto the bed the rest of the way and beckoned Anna to join her. She pushed Anna onto her back and laid on her side next to her.  Starting at Anna’s neck, Meg kissed her way down to Anna’s tits.  She lavished attention on one nipple, getting it hard and wet, then when she switched to the other, she used her thumb and forefinger to roll and pinch the first nipple, making Anna moan and arch up. 

“Harder” Anna’s voice was breathy and low “I like it to hurt” 

Meg bit down on the nipple she was working on, as she pinched and twisted the other hard.  Anna cried out and threw her head back, her mouth open and her eyes wide.  Meg bit and sucked down hard on first one nipple then the other, until both were red and tender.  Using her long sharpened nails, she scratched and flicked them, with an evil smile on her face.

Glancing down, Meg saw Anna’s thighs were shiny wet, her curls glistening and it made her mouth water.  She moved down, lifted Anna’s legs, having her bend them at the knee and fall open wide. She ran her fingers through the musky sweetness, using her nails to gently scratch.  Using her thumbs, Meg opened Anna’s pussy gasping as the glistening pink inner folds were revealed to her.  Meg licked up first one side then the other, her tongue gliding between Anna’s inner lips. 

“Please. . . baby . . . more” Anna reached down and stroked Meg’s hair pushing it out of the way so she could see Meg eating her. “Fuck, you look so hot eating my pussy”

“Oh yeah? Well keep watching darlin’, it’s about to get a whole lot hotter” Meg closed her lips around Anna’s pulsating clit and sucked it into her mouth.  Flicking her tongue rapidly across the tip, making Anna shriek and jump with each flick.  Meg switched to slow circles then concentrated the hard tip of her tongue on the tiny bone just above her clit, she pressed down feeling Anna start to stiffen and pant.  Keeping up the pressure and speed, Meg felt Anna’s orgasm begin to overtake her.  Her legs shaking and hands clutching Meg’s hair, Anna fell apart screaming Meg’s name.

Meg lifted her head just enough to meet Anna’s eyes so she could see her lick the pussy juice off her lips.  Then smiling she slipped two fingers inside Anna, and slowly fuck her, giving her time to recover from her first orgasm. 

Once Anna’s breathing evened out, Meg went in for round two.  Using the first two fingers of her other hand she trapped Anna’s clit between them and began to alternately squeeze and stroke her swollen clit.  With her other hand, she fucked into her, curling her fingers towards the top inner wall she pushed gently until she found the sweet bundle of nerves that was Anna’s g-spot and began to stroke it.

Anna groaned loudly and began fucking herself down on Meg’s hand.  “More baby, please more”

Meg pushed a third finger inside feeling Anna’s pussy clench down.  She moved her hand faster, letting Anna push back taking her deeper and deeper. 

“GONNA COME, OH FUCK YEAH, GONNA COME! FASTER FASTER OH SHIT YES, FUCK FUCK!”  Anna was practically sitting up bucking down harder and harder on Meg’s hand, before her whole body stiffened.  Meg’s hand was suddenly flooded with Anna’s juices, Anna was babbling in Enochian, Aramaic, Latin . . . Meg just hoped she didn’t accidently scream out an exorcism spell.

After a minute or so Anna slowed down, her pussy spasming around Meg’s fingers, sweat running down her neck. 

Anna was panting, her eyes sex blown to the point they looked black. 

Meg carefully pulled her fingers out of Anna’s pussy, then crawled up the bed wiping her chin.  She straddled Anna leaned over and kissed her deeply, letting Anna lick her taste out of Meg’s mouth. 

Anna slid her hands down Meg’s back, over the swell of her ass cupping her cheeks and squeezing.  “My turn” Anna growled.

With surprising strength Anna flipped Meg onto her back and began kissing and biting her neck.  She left cluster after cluster of purple and red marks going back to bite the tender marks over and over making Meg jump and keen after each nip.

Satisfied with the marks on Meg’s neck, Anna moved down spreading Meg’s legs wide, and opening her pussy with her fingers.  Anna caught Meg’s clit between her thumb and forefinger, then slowly began working the hood, squeezing just right on the down stroke so the head of her clit popped between her fingers.  Each pop forced a gasp then a moan from Meg.  Establishing a rhythm Anna then went to work on Meg’s inner thighs.  

Sucking a line of hickeys first, then going over them with small nips, Anna almost drew blood in several spots all the while Meg pleaded and begged for more.  

When both thighs were sufficiently covered Anna settled in pushing Meg’s legs up until her knees where spread as far as they could go.  She buried her face in Meg’s pussy, slurping and sucking on her inner lips and clit, pushing her tongue as far as it would go into her hole. 

Meg was falling apart quickly “FUCK YES, oh God that’s . . . oh shit yes yes . . . don’t stop . . . yeah just like that fuck fuck fuck, . . . ah ah ah ah ah”

Meg’s first orgasm slammed into her when Anna bit down on her clit then sucked on it hard.  Meg grabbed Anna’s head and screamed “YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, FUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKK”

As Meg’s orgasm peaked Anna pushed two fingers deep into her pussy just long enough to slick them up with her juices, then pulled out and plunged one finger all the way into Meg’s ass and started moving it.

The shock of the intrusion into her asshole, along with Anna relentlessly sucking her clit slammed Meg into a second orgasm even before her first was over.  Meg’s juices were so plentiful Anna was able to pull her finger out, and let them flow over Meg’s quivering anal opening, before fucking back into her with two fingers this time. 

Anna lifted off Meg’s clit and pushed three fingers into her hot throbbing pussy.  Now being fucked in both holes, Meg thrust her hips up trying to take both Anna’s hands deeper. 

Meg was screaming and sobbing as one orgasm after another was fucked out of her. 

“Come on bitch, come for me, that’s it, harder, harder.  Yeah take it, you know you love it, don’t you?” Anna was panting and biting her bottom lip, it was so hot she could barely stand it. 

Finally, Meg grabbed Anna’s wrist letting her know to stop.  Anna slowly, carefully pulled her fingers out of Meg’s ass, then gently fingered her pussy for a minute or so to ease her down.

Anna moved back up the bed to lay next to Meg, kissing her sweetly, stroking her hair. 

Meg put her arms around Anna and pulled her close, whispering in her ear “That was fucking amazing baby.  How about we check out that big clawfoot tub, then . . . well if you want, I have some toys. . . “

“You are SO fucking evil” Anna sighed

“And you love it”

“Yeah I do”


End file.
